yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/28
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَإِذَا فَعَلُواْ فَاحِشَةً قَالُواْ وَجَدْنَا عَلَيْهَا آبَاءنَا وَاللّهُ أَمَرَنَا بِهَا قُلْ إِنَّ اللّهَ لاَ يَأْمُرُ بِالْفَحْشَاء أَتَقُولُونَ عَلَى اللّهِ مَا لاَ تَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve izâ faalû fâhişeten kâlû vecednâ aleyhâ âbâenâ vallâhu emerenâ bihâ kul innallâhe lâ ye’muru bil fahşâ(fahşâi), e tekûlûne alâllâhi mâ lâ ta’lemûn(ta’lemûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve : ve 2. izâ faalû : yaptıkları zaman 3. fâhişeten : kötülük, çirkin bir şey 4. kâlû : dediler 5. veced-nâ : biz bulduk 6. aleyhâ : bunun üzerine 7. âbâe-nâ : atalarımızı 8. vallâhu : ve Allah 9. emere-nâ : bize emretti 10. bi-hâ : onu 11. kul : de ki 12. inne allâhe : şüphesiz Allah 13. lâ ye'muru : emretmez 14. bi el fahşâi : fuhşu, kötülüğü 15. e tekûlûne : mı söylüyorsunuz 16. alâ allâhi : Allah'a karşı 17. mâ : bir şeyi 18. lâ ta'lemûne : (bilmediğiniz) bilmiyorsunuz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, kötü bir iş yapınca babalarımız da derler, bu işi yaparlardı, öyle bulduk onları ve Allah emretti bunu bize. De ki: Allah kesin olarak kötülüğü emretmez. Allah'a, bilmediğiniz şeyi mi isnâd ediyorsunuz? Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' işlediklerinde: "biz atalarımızı bunun üzerinde bulduk. Allah bunu bize emretti" derler. De ki: "Şüphesiz Allah, 'çirkin hayasızlıkları' emretmez. Bilmediğiniz bir şeyi Allah'a karşı mı söylüyorsunuz?" Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar bir hayasızlık yaptıklarında: "Biz babalarımızı bu işler üzere bulduk, Allah da bize böyle emretti" derler. De ki: "Allah kesinlikle hayasızlığı emretmez. Siz Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri mi söylüyorsunuz?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Onlar bir fenalık yaptıkları zaman, 'Babalarımızı bu yolda bulduk, Allah da bize bunu emretti' derler. De ki: 'Allah fenalığı emretmez. Bilmediğiniz şeyi Allah'a karşı mı söylüyorsunuz?' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Çirkin bir iş işledikleri vakit, “Biz atalarımızı bunun üzerinde bulduk, Allah da bize bunu emretti” derler. De ki: “Şüphesiz, Allah çirkin işleri emretmez. Siz bilmediğiniz şeyleri Allah’ın üzerine mi atıyorsunuz?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlar bir kötülük yaptıkları zaman: «Babalarımızı bu yolda bulduk. Allah da bize bunu emretti» derler. De ki: Allah kötülüğü emretmez. Allah'a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyleri mi söylüyorsunuz? Edip Yüksel Meali Herhangi bir kötü şey işledikleri zaman, 'Atalarımızı böyle yapar bulduk; ALLAH da bize öyle emretti,' derler. De ki: 'ALLAH kötü bir şeyi emretmez. ALLAH hakkında nasıl olur da bilmediklerinizi söylersiniz?' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar bir edepsizlik yaptıkları zaman da: «Atalarımızı böyle bulduk ve bize bunu Allah emretti.» derler. De ki: «Allah, edepsizliği emretmez. Bilmediğiniz şeyleri Allah'ın üzerine mi atıyorsunuz?» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve bir edebsizlik yaptıkları zaman da atalarımızı böyle bulduk ve bize bunu Allah emretti derler, Allah, de, edebsizliği emretmez, bilmediğiniz şeyleri Allahın üzerine mi atıyorsunuz? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlar bir yaramazlık yaptıkları zaman, «Biz babalarımızı da bunun üzerinde bulduk, ve Allah bununla bize emretmiştir,» derler. De ki: «Şüphe yok Allah Teâlâ fahiş şeyler ile emretmez. Siz bilmediğiniz şeyleri Allah Teâlâ'ya karşı söyler misiniz?» Muhammed Esed Ve (bunun içindir ki) ne zaman utanç verici bir iş işleseler, "biz atalarımızı da bu işi yapar bulduk; hem, Allah emretmiştir bunu bize" derler hemen. De ki: "Bakın, Allah asla utanç ve tiksinti veren işleri emretmez. Siz, yoksa hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğiniz bir şeyi mi Allaha yakıştırıyorsunuz?" Suat Yıldırım Onlar çirkin bir iş yaptıklarında: "Babalarımızı bu yolda bulduk, esasen Allah böyle yapmamızı emretti." derler. De ki: "Allah Teâlâ kötü olan şeyi asla emretmez. Ne o, yoksa siz Allah’ın söylediğini bilmediğiniz birtakım sözleri O’na iftira ederek Allah’a mı mal ediyorsunuz?" Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlar bir kötülük yaptıkları zaman: "Babalarımızı bu yolda bulduk, bunu bize Allâh emretti." dediler. "Allâh kötülüğü emretmez, de, Allah'a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyler mi söylüyorsunuz?" Şaban Piriş Meali Onlar kötü bir iş yaptıkları zaman: -Atalarımızı böyle yaparken bulduk, Allah da bunu bize emretti, derler. De ki: -Allah, kötülüğü emretmez. Bilmediğiniz şeyi Allah’a mı atıyorsunuz? Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar çirkin bir iş yaptıklarında, 'Atalarımızdan gördük; bunu bize Allah emretti' derler. De ki: Allah hiçbir zaman çirkin şeyler emretmez. Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri mi söylüyorsunuz? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bir iğrençlik yaptıklarında şöyle derler: "Atalarımızı bu hal üzere bulmuştuk. Yani Allah emretti bize bunu." De ki: "Allah, edepsizliği/iğrençliği emretmez. Allah hakkında, bilmediğiniz şeyler mi söylüyorsunuz?" Yusuf Ali (English) When they do aught that is shameful, they say: "We found our fathers doing so"; and "(Allah) commanded us thus": Say: "Nay, Allah never commands what is shameful: do ye say of Allah what ye know not?" M. Pickthall (English) And when they do some lewdness they say: We found our fathers doing it and Allah hath enjoined it on us. Say: Allah, verily, enjoineth not lewdness. Tell ye concerning Allah that which ye know not? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve içindir ki ne zaman utanç verici bir iş işleseler, "biz atalarımızı da bu işi yapar bulduk; hem, Allah emretmiştir bunu bize" derler hemen. De ki: "Bakın, Allah asla utanç ve tiksinti veren işleri emretmez. Siz, yoksa hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediğiniz bir şeyi mi Allah'a yakıştırıyorsunuz?" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri